


LORE: Preamble

by Lynnstitution



Series: LORE [1]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Lore - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Eldritch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Lovecraftian Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnstitution/pseuds/Lynnstitution
Summary: It’s the summer of 1900 in Cape May, New Jersey, a vacation hotspot for those who can afford it. The Finch family rules over civil society with powerful opioid painkillers, throwing lavish parties every night and gossiping in the mornings. Edward, Camille, and Ida, Finches in the Iron Cage. However, a dark storm is brewing on the horizon. Literally and figuratively. It is your job to find the shadows that go bump in the night, to make this world pure of vice. Or, will your world be of only pure vice? Come, have a glass of champagne as we dive into LORE.
Series: LORE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836910





	LORE: Preamble

It all started with those letters, those dammed letters. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for all of them, a getaway from the bustle of their everyday life into something fresh. Of course, something had to go wrong. 

Ambriose   
Jean  
Addeline was in the drawing-room


End file.
